User talk:Wikia Wolf
Badge Bureaucrat Wikia Wolf is a Bureaucrat *Don't disturb him while he is working *Don't insult him, or anyone *Feel free to question him Message: Have fun on Wild Ones... or I'll Minigun you! Older comments Good news! I'm going to be on the wiki more often, but we still need a new Rollback member... Tell me when you know one. is VERY usefull in finding good users. 610ser made the 4th most edits. 21:09, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Why not on the rules? but why not to adv? Gillstar45 11:08, September 10, 2010 (UTC)kim_kid34Gillstar45 11:08, September 10, 2010 (UTC) what do you mean by adving in the wiki? Gillstar45 11:37, September 10, 2010 (UTC)kim_kid34Gillstar45 11:37, September 10, 2010 (UTC) haha I told u that the pig was gonna get released, just wait for my weapons and other mini pets Thank you Also, I would love it if you helped to show me around the wiki a lil bit. ThatClownBones 01:08, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Anti-Grav Bubble released Anti-Grav Bubble is release , well,you can see that wielding by the monkey in the point match . Gillstar45 03:09, October 6, 2010 (UTC)Kim_kid34Gillstar45 03:09, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Tips and Recommendation? Can we put Tips and Recommendations to the weapons? I have seen some wikia who uses it. Like the Yu-Gi-Oh Wikia WildWarren 09:46, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Im Sorry. Im sorry, but I can not not even on my page? --Diegox 23:06, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok :D Ok :D Hey, You think my person can do an article on the Treats? And if I can, how it should be called, Treats or Treat? --Diegox 23:27, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Crocodile = Hi,how do you snap your pictures,because my are bad quality Yeah,Ok Thanks 17:30, October 30, 2010 (UTC)Inči Tower 17:30, October 30, 2010 (UTC) /* Vandalism */ Lolz just wanted to try out this I like membership xD Now that its free :D Carwikia 17:26, November 6, 2010 (UTC)Carwikia HELP PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! how we get a penguin in wild ones iam lvl 40 help me plz To:Nick Jonas Thanks for your question, although I'm not the administrator of Wild Ones Wiki but on Pirates Ahoy!!! Wiki, I know penguins are accidentally released at a day some day in the past. It can't be bought till now. It is due to released soon, so please be patient. I'm now level 42 and know many things about Wild Ones. I hope I can help you. Remember to sign so that I know who you are. Wildoneshelper (cont. Uhsting) 09:18, December 30, 2010 (UTC) To: A Wikia Contributor If you have a "Print Screen" button on your keyboard. Click it and paste it on Photoshop or PowerPoint. Crop the size you think it is the best and don't enlarge or ensmall it. It has the best quality because the whole screen is copied. My camera can also snap bad quality photos but because of the "Print Screen button", so that I can do my best! Wildoneshelper (cont. Uhsting) 09:21, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Can January's poll be "Is Green Hornet your favourite map?" The poll is down from December and I suggest "Is Green Hornet your favourite weapon?" for January. Please accept it and let the poll begins again. Wildoneshelper (cont. Uhsting) 10:45, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Something happened to WildWarren! Hi! Wikia Wolf, sorry to disturb you again. In the past 3 days, WildWarren has been crazy on deleting people's profiles! I'm the one to be deleted. Hopefully, I contacted a staff and undid the deletion that WildWarren did and warned him not to do it again. WildWarren deleted User:Funkey100, User:Sonserf369 and User:Wildoneshelper and protected it not to be created again. You can take action to him. I ask for that because I trust you always. I think he maybe controlled by a naughty boy, just like past months ago the boy vandalizing his comics. Wildoneshelper (cont. Uhsting) (talk) ( ) 04:03, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Wolf, WildWarren just said that his account is being hacked and then made a lot of crazy things. Thanks for your attention and we apologize to you if anything has been done wrong to you and anything has had been very inconvinent to you. Wildoneshelper (cont. Uhsting) (talk) ( ) 02:46, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Unsigned Message can you make a new weapon called chaos grenade Details:it's a all in 1 weapon that unleashes a tornado that has all the weapons in it. Featured article and popular article suggestion Why not make a featured article and popular article in the slidebar? That will be a great thing for customers to like, like, like and like! Or make a reference in User:Wildoneshelper/Featured Pages Wildoneshelper (cont. Uhsting) (talk) ( ) 06:14, February 6, 2011 (UTC) HELP WIKIA WOLF!!! I'm a newbie at thi editing stuff, and while I was editing the Creepy Crawly article, I erased (or hided, im not sure) the image you putted!! Could you restore it? I really liked that image. Thanks Rollback request I want to be a rollback. Please let me be a rollback. Wildoneshelper (cont. Uhsting) (talk) ( ) 03:14, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Wake up, ! Wake up and let's fight for the bad edits made by anyone! We need you and QUICK!!! Wildoneshelper talk 08:12, June 21, 2011 (UTC) awan lang apo! meron pong bagonr gago si wild woft Vandalism by Kool Saif Mohd Hi, this is Blueeighthnote, a contributor from Candy Crush Saga Wiki and Prime Numbers Wiki. Recently, there was a terrible vandalism on the loose that has been going for a long time, with nearly 100 pages blanked out. It will be very helpful if the vandalizer is blocked as soon as possible. Blueeighthnote (talk) 13:36, December 16, 2013 (UTC)